An interesting interaction in Jotho
by WitChan
Summary: With Lorelei setting herself by exploring Jotho, she meets Clair for touring and information about Jotho's places.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters and I'm going to make the entire story more mature (not +17) and neutral other than making it more sickening and immature, especially in Chapter 2.

It was a tremedous day in Jotho and the region seems somewhat more interesting than the other regions. While walking to the entrance of Jotho and heading towards west, it was a woman named Lorelei that was planning to explore the entire Jotho region since she'd never done it before, and she was getting prepared ever since yesterday.

" Looks like I'm ready to do this. " said Lorelei with a smile on her face.

After the red-headed woman talks to herself, she continues to walk towards west and then south, and after walking towards the downward direction, she is turning west again and not walking towards another direction. Once she nearly makes it to a water's edge that was so close to a small town called New Bark Town, she sees a woman with blue hair and blue clothing that was standing right near the water's edge while facing New Bark Town and Lorelei walked towards her just to see what she was really doing.

" Looks like you're staring at that small looking town within far distance, huh? " said Lorelei while talking to the woman and she was briefly suprised inside her mind that they're the same height since Lorelei is five foot eleven.

" Of course I'm staring at it. " said the woman that was talking to Lorelei without turning around and her name was Clair, and a few seconds later, Clair turned around to see who she's talking to and layed a smile on her face. " Hmmm... I haven't seen you before in Jotho. Where are you from? "

" I'm from Kanto. " said Lorelei while also putting a smile on her face. " You live in Jotho, right? "

" Yes, and I'm from Blackthorn City. " said Clair.

" Blackthorn City... So, where is it located at? " said Lorelei with a simple question.

" A few miles up north from that small town I was just staring at. " said Clair. " And where do you live in Kanto? "

" The Sevii Islands. " said Lorelei. " Decent place, but it should've been like the other towns and cities in Kanto. "

" Blackthorn City is a decent place too, but I don't usually feel comfortable going outside of it that much, instead, I hang out inside the Dragon's Den, a place where most highly-ranked trainers hangout, and it's a pretty cool place to battle. " said Clair.

" The Dragon's Den, eh? " said Lorelei. " Sounds like I really need to check it out, but I must travel the entire region of Jotho first, and then maybe I should see what the Dragon's Den look like. "

" It looks awesome, but not uber awesome. " said Clair. " And you're planning to travel the entire Jotho region? If so, then it would be best if I could tour you around the region? "

" Sure, why not? " said Lorelei with another smile on her face. " And by the way, what's your name? "

" My name is Clair. " said Clair.

" Sounds awesome. " said Lorelei.

" Why, thank you. " said Clair. And what's your name? "

" Lorelei. " said Lorelei.

" Sounds better than my name. " said Clair while touching Lorelei's shoulder. " So, are you ready to tour? "

" Yes. " said Lorelei with an even bigger smile on her face.

" Ok, then. " said Clair. " Follow me. "

The blue-headed woman suddenly walks away while Lorelei is following her and after making it to the small town within a short time, Lorelei looks suprised to see the town is really small and said, " So, what is this place? "

" New Bark Town. " said Clair. " And the name sounds kinda strange, but at least it's a pretty decent town since I've explored it once.

" And it looks pretty decent too, despite being short. " said Lorelei as she is exploring the town a bit.

" Indeed, it is pretty decent and short at the same time. " said Clair as she is following Lorelei and then stopped after ten seconds later. " Let's continue touring shall we? "

Both Clair and Lorelei are now heading west and they were continuesly traveling place to place, which made Lorelei more excited than before. After touring a few places both women made it to popularity city named Goldenrod City and Lorelei was suddenly glancing thoughout the large city.

" Wow, this place looks fantastic. " said Lorelei with a bright smile on her face.

" It sure is and once you entered inside it, you'd be amazed by seeing the astounding nature of the city, and Goldenrod City is the name of the place we're currently touring, by the way. " said Clair.

" Goldenrod City... " said Lorelei while she is still smiling and exploring all of a sudden. " And it has a perfect name for it too, but some of the parts of this city looks golden and bright. "

" Yeah, they didn't really have to paint or decorate something gold, but if they want to do it in their own city, then that's fine with them and other random people that likes to see a bit of gold. " said Clair. " Want to continue touring more of this awesome place? "

" Yes. " said Lorelei.

Now, Clair is running around aimlessly while Lorelei is following her and after Clair stopped her tracks for ten seconds, she turns her body around to Lorelei and said, " This is Goldenrod's radio tower and it's pretty big, isn't it? "

" Yeah, it is big alright. " said Lorelei as she is staring atop of the tower and moving back just to take a better view. " And, it has a pretty big satelite atop of it. "

" The giant satelite usually makes perfect contact with the Kanto satelite, so both of them could make people hear most radio shows and songs in Jotho and Kanto if they could upgrade their radio device in order to listen to both of the regions at the same time. " said Clair.

" Sounds pretty impressive and nice, but what about Hoenn and Sinnoh? I haven't explored any of those regions yet, but do they even have a radio tower? " said Lorelei.

" Not really, since I've heard that they were being lazy of making one, and they're pretty far away from Kanto and Jotho anyway, so there's not much more of a deal hearing four regions at the same time. " said Clair. " Want to tour more? "

" Ehh... maybe I've already toured enough of this city since it's pretty big and it looks like someone could get lost if it's their first time exploring it without anyone else that's already been here before. " said Lorelei.

" Agreed. " said Clair. " Let's head up north so we could tour more of the region. "

Both trainers are now heading up north just to traveling more and fifteen minutes later after venturing more further into the south-western direction of the region, Lorelei makes an average expression on her face while entering a city after ten seconds and said, " This place looks pretty average. What's the name of it, anyway? "

" Olivine City, and the name of it sounds strange and confusing, and to come think of it, why does "olive" and "vine" mix together while dropping the "e" in "olive"? " said Clair. " Don't you think that's a bit odd to you? "

" Yes, it sounds kinda odd, but if someone else thinks that most olives and vines could be extremely common in "Olivine City" and it could be possibly true, then that means you could find most of them inside a store or something. " said Lorelei.

" I was thinking about the same thing when I first heard the name of this city, but ever since I traveled to the city non-stop, I haven't seen any olives or vines anywhere. " said Clair. " Let's head towards west a bit more. "

" Ok, Clair. " said Lorelei.

The trainers are now heading west and they eventually made it to another city after two minutes. Clair suddenly faces Lorelei and said. " This is Cianwood City and due to its name, it doesn't really have any wood ever since I've traveled through the entire place, but do you want to know how it became more special than other places? "

" How? " said Lorelei.

" How everyone keeps treating it as a healing city since it usually gives you different types of medicines just for everyone, especially pokemon. " said Clair.

" At least it sounds like the city is trying to keep everyone alive, as long as the random person doesn't abuse their medicine 24/7, especially pills. " said Lorelei.

" Couldn't agree more. " said Clair. " Follow me if you want to tour more while heading west. "

Now, both women are heading west and they were continuesly walking towards that direction until three minutes later while facing many people with various items and such, Lorelei makes an interesting look on her face and said, " What is this place? It looks much more of a campout or something. "

" This is the outside area of the Safari Zone and it's not like a campout. " said Clair. " On the small side, but many people that are helding their items in this outside area are wishing the best of luck for trainers to venture more and some people here would give you a few hints of how to control your own skills of playing the Safari Zone. The other regions, excluding Kanto, have a Safari Zone as well with a five-hundred limited time, but unlike those two, Jotho's Safari Zone could at least give you an unlimited time as long as you're not loafing around or anything else that's inappropriate. "

" Sounds like Jotho could be the recommended place to play the Safari Zone then. " said Lorelei. " I think Kanto had a Safari Zone three years ago in Fuschia City, but I don't know why they got rid of it in the first place. "

" They got rid of it because Jotho didn't have a Safari Zone three years ago while Kanto was wrecking havoc with their own playground, but Kanto decided to give their Safari Zone to this region while planning on making something else. " said Clair.

" So, that explains why the northern part of Fuschia City says "under construction". " said Lorelei. " And what did Jotho have right in this area during three years ago? "

" Nothing as usual, and it was just an empty field that everyone keeps thinking it was just an ordinary battlefield where many trainers could battle each other's pokemon 24/7, plus having free space unlike any other area, including the routes with trees and other objects. " said Clair.

" I see, but if this area didn't have anything right now, then maybe we could battle each other with our pokemon? " said Lorelei.

" Yes, we could battle together with our pokemon, but maybe we could do it in the Dragon's Den once we get there. " said Clair.

" Really? " said Lorelei while seeing Clair nodding her head. " Why, I'd love to battle with you as soon as possible. "

" Me too. " said Clair while laying a smile on her face. " Let's continue touring right away. "

Both women are leaving the area and Lorelei was making sure to follow Clair's tracks of tourism. Thirteen minutes later after touring a bit more, Clair and Lorelei entered an area where a giant lake surrounds it and lots of Magikarps are jumping in and outside the water at the same time. Lorelei gives an aroused look to the place and said, " What is this place? "

" Why this is the Lake of Rage. " said Clair.

" The Lake of Rage? " said Lorelei. " I don't see anything ragey but seeing a lot of Magikarps jumping in and outside the water. "

" Yeah... about the name, a red Gyarados used to rampage this area a long time ago and after that, it keeps doing it once a day in a year just to intimidate people to death. " said Clair.

" Sounds pretty scary. " said Lorelei.

" Agreed, and it would be more scary if most of the Magikarp here that's jumping in and outside the water would evolve into many Gyarados's right away and making the entire area go ballistic within just a second. " said Clair. " Let's head towards Blackthorn City right away. "

" I'm right with you, Clair. " said Lorelei as she quickly leaves out of the Lake of Rage area along with Clair.

The trainers are now heading south and then east just to make it to Blackthorn City and after ten long minutes, both women finally made it and Lorelei looks slightly exhausted. Clair gives a sudden smile to Lorelei and said, " We've finally made it to Blackthorn City. "

" So, this is Blackthorn City? " said Lorelei. " Looks pretty awesome to me. "

" Really? " said Clair.

" Yes, really. " said Lorelei while she is starting to walk around a bit. " This place is pretty interesting to live, though. Maybe I should pay someone with a moving truck in order to help me move here. "

" You're really planning on moving here? " said Clair with seeing Lorelei nodding her head. " That sounds really great and you're a pretty awesome person to chat with. "

" Why, thanks for saying that, Clair. " said Lorelei with a smile on her face.

" It's my pleasure. " said Clair while also laying a smile on her face. " And by the way, do you want to become my friend? "

" Yes. " said Lorelei with an even more brighter smile on her face. " I'd love to become your friend also. "

" Oh, Lorelei... " said Clair is she is starting to drop a single tear outside her eye.

" What's wrong, Clair? " said Lorelei.

" Nothing's really wrong with me... it's just that... I didn't have any friends in the past... and each and every time I kept reminensing my childhood... I felt so lonely that no one would ever become my friend... and I think it's because how god made me... as the most ugliest person in the pokemon universe that almost each and every person would never interact... " said Clair as she is starting to drop tears outside her eyes.

" Don't cry, Clair... " said Lorelei as she is wiping Clair's tears outside her eyes. " Since me and you have become friends, I promise that me and you will always hangout together for the rest of our lives. "

" Me and you... will always hangout... with each other for the rest of our lives? " said Clair as she stops crying.

" Yes. " said Lorelei with a smile. " And by the way, you're not ugly. You look tremedously beautiful. "

" I look... tremedously beautiful? " said Clair as she is seeing Lorelei nodding her head. " Oh, Lorelei. You're the only person that made me more happier than any other person could ever do. Want to give me a hug right before we enter inside the Dragon's Den? "

" Yes, I'd love to give you a hug, Clair. " said Lorelei.

After a few seconds, Clair suddenly gives Lorelei a hug while squeezing her to death and the blue-headed woman was smiling with great pleasure of joy. Despite getting squeezed to death by Clair, Lorelei was enjoying it and she also gave the Dragon-type Gym Leader a hug. After hugging at least three minutes, both Clair and Lorelei were letting each other go, and Clair suddenly run towards the Dragon's Den while Lorelei was following her.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After the two made it to the Dragon's Den after ten seconds and heading inside, Lorelei made a tremedous gasp on her face by seeing what the Dragon's Den look like and said, " This place looks pretty cool. "

" Really? " said Clair.

" Yes, really. " said Lorelei. " And this is arguably the best looking cave I've ever seen. Better than any cave in Kanto, especially the Seaform Islands cave. "

" I guess any Kanto cave didn't made you get excited, huh? " said Clair. " But anyway, let's get to a battle right away.

" Ok, then. " said Lorelei.

Both Lorelei and Clair are now walking towards the middle of the Dragon's Den and they were getting ready to battle. The blue-headed woman released her Gyarados out of her pokeball while Lorelei releases out her Mamoswine and once the battle starts, Clair tells her Gyarados to use Aqua Tail on Mamoswine, but it somehow misses on the mammoth pokemon, and Lorelei quickly tells her Mamoswine to use Stone Edge to hit Gyarados, causing the ground to shake and lots of rocks from underground flies onto Gyarados real hard, making it faint in the process. Now, Clair brings on her Dragonair into battle and Lorelei forces her Mamoswine to use Ice Shard on it, making it faint quickly, then Clair brings out another Dragonair and Mamoswine uses Ice Shard again from Lorelei's orders. After the Dragonair fainted, Clair was getting a bit furious and the Gym Leader brings out her Dragonite, but right before she tells her Dragon-type pokemon to attack, Lorelei tells her Ice-type pokemon to use Ice Shard one more time, and it did while hitting Dragonite really hard, plus making it faint, and it made Clair more furious than before.

" You're pretty good, Lorelei... " said Clair as she is bringing out her last pokemon and it was Kingdra. " But any of your pokemon won't past Kingdra by fainting it! "

After Clair's comment, she tells her Kingdra to quickly use Hydro Pump, and it did while making Mamoswine go 360 through the right side of the cave, making it faint pretty bad while the mammoth pokemon was floating unconscious in the lake and it made Lorelei's face a bit suprised. Now, Lorelei brings out Jynx and telling her to use Lovely Kiss by making a giant lip coming towards Kingdra, but it missed since the accuracy of Lovely Kiss was shaky and Clair tells Kingdra to use Waterfall on Jynx, making the human shape pokemon faint, and Lorelei quickly brings out Slowbro. The blue-headed woman suddenly forces her Kingdra to use Draco Meteor on the Hermit Crab pokemon, making it faint quickly while Lorelei suddenly makes a normal expression on her face, and she brings out Lapras.

Clair tells her Kingdra to use Outrage on Lapras and it did while hitting the Transported pokemon to death, but it didn't faint and Lorelei quickly tells Lapras to use Blizzard on Kingdra. After getting hit by Blizzard by taking a chunk of damage, Kingdra continues using Outrage by hitting Lapras, but it didn't faint again, plus, making Clair more angry and frustrating, and Lorelei forces Lapras to use Blizzard again. Despite using it, it didn't hit Kingdra and Lorelei was suddenly getting a bit frustrated while Clair makes a smile on her face and Kingdra uses Outrage one more time, making Lapras fainted after taking the last hit, and the Dragon-type pokemon suddenly gets dizzy, due to the effects of spamming Outrage continuesly.

" This battle is getting more tense than I ever imagine. " said Lorelei as she is bringing out her last pokemon and it was Dewgong. " Make the best female trainer win! "

Once Lorelei was finished with her comment, Clair quickly tells her Kingdra to use Outrage again and it was still dizzy and confused, but despite that, Kingdra used Outrage on Dewgong, and the Seal pokemon was still alive. Now, Lorelei yells at Dewgong by using Blizzard, making the Dragon-type pokemon fly away, but it didn't faint yet, and Lorelei was getting steamed up out of frustration and pure anger that Kingdra can endure most powerful hits. Suddenly, Kingdra was twitching out of control since the effects of dizziness and confusion didn't wore it out, and the Dragon-type pokemon fainted by itself, making Clair dropping a large gasp on her face while Lorelei was suddenly jumping up and down with pure happiness and joy, assuming that she defeated Clair in a rough battle.

" ...I can't believe this... " said Clair while she is still momentarily shocked. " ...I can't believe I lost... "

" At least it was a pretty good battle. " said Lorelei while she is walking towards Clair and she suddenly sees her friend dropping lots of tears outside her eyes. " What's wrong, Clair? "

" I lost... that's why... " said Clair as she is starting to cry in pain and dropping her knees onto the ground. " I wanted to win so bad, but I didn't... "

" Clair... " said Lorelei as she is holding Clair's shoulder. " Winning isn't everything... "

" Winning is everything, Lorelei! " screamed Clair as she is still crying. " Winning makes me more powerful and winning means everything to me for the sake of christ, and it's not fair losing to someone! I just wanted to win, that's all! "

" Would you please calm down for just once? " screamed Lorelei with furious rage as it made Clair stop crying and the red-headed woman was suddenly holding her friend right in her shoulders.

" Why did you have to yell at me like that, Lorelei...? " said Clair with a sad expression on her face. " I thought you were my friend... "

" I am your friend Clair, but seeing you cry like that isn't going to change everything in your life by winning. " said Lorelei.

" But it did change everything in my life, and that's how I became a Gym Leader by winning most of my battles... " said Clair.

" But that doesn't mean you're suppose to act hysterical towards others, whether you win or lose while you're a highly-ranked trainer or so. " said Lorelei. " And when I made it to Kanto's Elite Four years ago by defeating various trainers, did it overhyperactively changed everything in my life by thinking that I was automatically powerful? No. Did I go extremely hyperactive after I won a battle while I was currently an Elite Four member? No. And did I cry extremely painful after I lost in a battle while I was currently an Elite Four member? No. You see Clair, winning isn't everything as I said before, and if you're continuesly going down the road by making yourself as a ruthless trainer such as going extremely hyperactive over victories and crying in an extremely painful way over losing, then you're going to end up as the most hated trainer in the pokemon universe. Do you understand what I'm saying? "

" Yes, I understand of what you were saying, Lorelei. " said Clair. " And I'm so sorry for going hyperactive over my loss towards you. "

" It's ok Clair, and I'm so sorry for yelling at you. " said Lorelei.

" You didn't mean to yell at me, Lorelei. " said Clair. " At least you told me everthing that winning isn't extremely important. "

" Of course it's not, Clair. " said Lorelei. " If you win a single battle, then that doesn't make you extremely special of being the most powerful trainer that ever exists and if you lose, then don't worry about that, and the only thing you should be proud of is your pokemon that tries to bring love and passioniate towards you, regardless of winning or losing. "

" Lorelei... " said Clair as she is now touching Lorelei's shoulder. " You're the most smartest, most knowledgable person I've ever met in my entire life, and I want to thank you for telling me most of the stuff about being a trainer that brings more passioniate and love towards my pokemon, regardless of losing, and to come think of it, I haven't done any passioniate and love towards my pokemon in the past and I must be the most stupidiest person in the pokemon universe for not doing anything to my pokemon with love and passion. "

" You're not stupid, Clair... " said Lorelei. " Just give your pokemon another chance of earning passioniate and love towards them, and then maybe they'd earn your love back towards you. "

" Ok, Lorelei. " said Clair with a smile on her face. " And one more thing I'd like to say to you. "

" What is it then, Clair? " said Lorelei.

" Thanks for everything. " said Clair with another smile on her face and she suddenly gives a kiss to Lorelei on the lips for two seconds, making Lorelei blushed all of sudden while Clair is blushing too.

" It's my pleasure. " said Lorelei with a smile on her face and her cheeks were still blushing, due to the brief kiss on the lips. " And here's a question. "

" What is it, Lorelei? " said Clair while she is still blushing also.

" Do you like women? " said Lorelei.

" Yes. " said Clair as she is starting to smile lightly.

" That's pretty nice. " said Lorelei as she is starting to move extremely close onto Clair's body. " Because I like women myself. "

" So, that's mean both of us are attractive to women. " said Clair with a deep smile on her face. " And other than being my friend, do you want to... become my girlfriend instead? "

" Yes, I'd love to become your girlfriend, Clair. " said Lorelei as she is blushing extremely deep.

" Oh, thank you, Lorelei. " said Clair with a deeper smile on her face. " And, you could move in with me so we could be together forever. "

" You wanted me to move in with you? " said Lorelei as she is seeing Clair nodding her head. " Oh, Clair. I can't wait until I move in with you. "

" Me too. " said Clair as she is now holding Lorelei's waist with both of her hands. " I love you, Lorelei. "

" I love you too, Clair. " said Lorelei as she is also holding Clair's waist with both of her hands.

After staring at each other for a least ten seconds, both Lorelei and Clair are now kissing each other in passion and they were blushing extremely deep to the maximum while closing their eyes, and with the passioniate kiss, both Clair and Lorelei could feel their tongues wrestling each other with pure love, assuming that they were enjoying the kiss and they could feel the passioniate fire burning inside their bodies with great pleasure.

The End (You see, that wasn't really immature of making a NORMAL, neutralizing kissing scene, wasn't it?) 


End file.
